


in her kiss, i taste the revolution

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Board Games, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sexism, Sexist Poe Dameron, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Rey makes a point to avoid jackasses. She figured out long ago that steering clear made her life infinitely better.Unfortunately, her jackassery radar is, apparently, faulty, given the fact that she’d never even thought twice about Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jessika Pava, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	in her kiss, i taste the revolution

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that stupid "permission to use the force" bullshit in the comic  
> title from "rebel girl" by bikini kill (a great song from a great band, if you like grlwood you'll like bikini kill)

Rey makes a point to avoid jackasses. She figured out long ago that steering clear made her life infinitely better.

Unfortunately, her jackassery radar is, apparently, faulty, given the fact that she’d never even thought _twice_ about Poe Dameron.

Needless to say, the sexism comes clean out of left field. 

It starts innocently enough. It’s game night, and the full gang is sprawled across Finn and Rose’s living room. Hux, Phas, and Ben are on the couch, Finn and Rose are cuddled in an armchair together, Kaydel and Jess are on the chaise lounge, Jannah is in a folding lawn chair brought in from the garage, and Poe and Rey are on the floor. “Dead of Winter” is set up on the coffee table, and they’re about a round in. It’s Rey’s turn, and she knows she’s got only a couple of options: make her way out of camp and try to find supplies, or stay and attack the horde of zombies swarming the camp. She’s sitting there, eyeing her cards and trying to decide, when Phasma speaks up.

“You could really do either one,” she says. “I mean, you have the cards to maybe get something good at the grocery store. God knows we need food.” They do. They’ve teamed up: Ben and Hux are one player, Finn and Rose are another, Kaydel and Jessika are a pair, plus Jannah and Poe. Rey is the only solo player, something she is perfectly fine with, and Phas is just watching and nursing a White Claw. Still, five people is a lot to feed; they’ve got only half the food tokens they need, and Rey is the third to go that round. 

There’s a chorus of advice from other players, and Rey considers each opinion. She’s about to make her decision when Poe makes his opinion known.

“She’s a woman, I mean, shouldn’t she be feeding us instead of attacking?”

There is a moment of silence, the calm before the storm. It seems that the other nine in the group are just as stunned by what Poe said as Rey is.

Rey steps up in her own defense. “Are you bloody _kidding_ me?” she screeches, absolutely furious.

It seems Ben has a similar plan because he shouts at the same time as Rey, “What the _fuck_ , Poe?!” 

Echoing Ben and Rey, the other girls and Finn yell at Poe while Hux sits with his mouth open and eyes the size of saucers. Alongside the fury, Rey feels a surge of affection for her friends, so quick to stamp out sexism and come to her defense. However, the shock of Poe’s words overpowers any positive feelings, and she finds herself standing and storming out onto the balcony, needing space.

Thankfully, the glass door blocks everyone’s voices from carrying outside. Rey walks to the railing, propping her forearms on it and leaning into her shoulders so that her back is arched upwards. After a minute, she takes a step backwards and sinks her torso down until it’s parallel to the tiled floor. She can feel the stress in her shoulders, and, while she knows she probably looks like a fool, her contorted posture is easing the muscles. Poe’s comment makes her question everything. She thought her walls were built high enough that people like him couldn’t get in, but here she is, so how did it happen?

She’s been outside for a few minutes when the sound of the door opening draws her attention. Standing straight, she looks over her shoulder and sees Ben gingerly closing the sliding glass door. She’s surprised to see him; she expected Rose or Finn to be the one to come check on her. She and Ben aren’t great friends. They had met through their mutual friends and never really made an effort to get closer, comfortable with their surface-level friendliness. So when he, of all people, is the one to check in on her, she has to admit it’s out of the ordinary. 

“Hey,” he says, coming to stand beside her and gripping the railing with clenched fists.

“Hi.”

“I can’t believe Poe said that.” Ben runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rey huffs. “Yeah, me neither. He seemed like a good guy.”

There’s a moment of silence that’s somewhere between comfortable and awkward. They’ve never had a one-on-one conversation that lasted this long. Rey knows there’s no way in hell she’s going to break the silence, so she’s relieved when Ben speaks up.

“I hope I didn’t come across the wrong way,” he says. “I said something because I was angry, not because I didn’t think you could handle yourself.” He turns and leans a hip against the railing, his body facing hers. 

She mirrors him and feels her eyebrows shoot upwards. She really wasn’t expecting such a humble statement from him and neither did she see his exclamation as anything presumptuous, but the sentiment is very much appreciated. “Wow, um, thank you. I never thought that you yelled at him because of me. I just figured you were angry.”

Ben snorts. “Angry for sure. How does a fucking millenial think that women belong in the kitchen? It’s archaic.”

Rey can feel a smile coming on; she loves guys who are so casually yet staunchly feminist. She decides to pick his brains about it while they’re on the subject. “Do you consider yourself a feminist, Ben?” she asks.

Shrugging, Ben looks over Rey’s shoulder and says, “I mean yes and no. I don’t really use the word ‘feminist’ because it implies that there’s something to debate, like this isn’t a matter of human fucking rights. But I tend to share a lot of the beliefs that,” he uses air quotes, “‘feminists’ have.”

Rey is blown a-fucking-way. She stares at him, slack-jawed. He looks at her and chuckles awkwardly.

“What?” he questions. 

Snapping back into reality, Rey explains her reaction: “I didn’t think men like you exist.” 

They both laugh a bit before Ben asks, “How so?”

Rey shrugs. “I don’t know. What you just said is just so… progressive. A lot of guys flinch at the mention of feminism and see it as a bad thing. But you’re a whole different breed.” When she looks back at Ben, his eyebrows are furrowed.

“What kind of guys do you know? That’s awful,” he says, incredulous.

Rey rolls her eyes as her lips curl into an amused smile. “I dunno. It’s just the sense I’ve gotten from guys in my classes at uni and ex-boyfriends.”

“You need better boyfriends,” Ben proclaims. 

Rey cocks an eyebrow at him. “Find a guy who’s into this,” she motions up and down her body, “and thinks the way you do and then get back to me.” She looks dismissively over the railing at the city below them.

“I think I know a guy,” Ben says, shocking Rey. She whips her head forward to meet his gaze.

“ _Really_?”

Ben looks pensive but then nods.

Convinced he’s not serious, bad-cop Rey comes out and begins her interrogation. “Alright, fine. Say you do know someone like this. Is he taller than me? I’m five nine.” 

Ben nods. 

“American?” Another nod. 

“What color is his hair?”

“Dark, like mine.”

“Ooh, I love a good ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ type. Is he nice?”

“I’d say so.”

“And you know him well enough to be sure that he’s not an undercover sexist jackass like Poe?” 

Ben laughs but confirms, “Yeah, I do.”

“Am I even his _type_?” she asks, still not buying it.

It seems this question is the one Ben is most sure about. He nods vehemently. “Definitely.”

“Damn,” she says, the certainty of his answer stamping out some of her disbelief. “Who _is_ this guy?”

Ben chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “Well, uh, funny story,” he says, “you’re looking at him.”

Rey is split between glee and mortification. Her brain goes with the latter.

“Oh my god,” she says, her hands covering her face, which is blushing a violent red. “I’m so bloody stupid.” Clenching her eyes shut, she leans more weight against the railing as her legs start shaking from the anxiety of the situation.

“Does that mean you’re… not into me?” Ben asks, sounding uncertain. 

Her eyes flying open, Rey reaches out for him with both hands. “No! Oh my god, no. I’m just so embarrassed I just interrogated you about yourself and never even thought about the possibility that it was you,” she confesses. Her hands end up gripping his forearm like she’s trying to send him her thoughts telepathically. 

He nods unsteadily but seems more sure than he was before her explanation. 

Rey looks around and spots a couple of deck chairs. She ushers him towards them, wanting to have a conversation. He follows her lead and takes the other seat. 

“So--,” they both say, stopping once they realize that they’re speaking over each other.

Rey giggles. “You go.”

Cracking a smile, Ben looks down. “So, I know I kind of misled you there, but I like you, Rey. And I would love to get to know you more.”

Rey nods, the ambiguity of his phrasing throwing her off. Does he like her or _like_ -like her? Does he want a closer friendship or a relationship? _I sound like I’m in secondary school,_ she thinks. _“Like-like”? What kind of adult am I?_

“Okay, erm, can you maybe be more specific?” she asks, wanting to understand what he’s talking about before inserting her opinion.

Ben nods. “I guess you could say that I’ve had a crush on you, even though that makes me sound like a child. And while I would love to be in a relationship with you, if you just want a friend, I can be that too.”

A surge of affection rushes through her, flushing her cheeks. She missed this feeling, the feeling of being desired. It’s been far too long since she’s felt wanted and irreplaceable. “Okay,” she says, nodding, “I can do that. Let’s take it slow, yeah? Since we don’t really know each other.”

A cheshire smile emerges on Ben’s face. He looks happier than she’s ever seen him, and Rey realizes in that instant that she would do anything to get him to smile like this. Without her even noticing, her lips, pursed in contemplation, curl into a matching smile.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. Rey looks inside, trying to figure out how visible they are to their friends. It turns out the curtain behind their chairs is drawn, so it’s impossible to see them from the living room. She turns back to Ben and gives him a demure little nod. His face still a caricature of elation, he leans towards her, a hand coming up to curl around her neck while the other cradles her jaw. It’s soft, a tentative first kiss, but she loves it all the same. They pull back, but Rey quickly decides she wants to be closer to him, so she stands up and straddles his thighs, leaning in to hug him while intentionally keeping her hips away from his. It’s not a sexual move, and she’s not trying to lead him on, she just is a very physically affectionate person. It seems he is too, as his arms wrap around her and his nose nuzzles into her hair. They stay there, wordlessly holding each other, until the glass door opens, and Rose peeks out at them. Surprise crosses her features before they morph into a knowing grin.

“I wondered when this was going to happen,” she says, smiling at them before yelling back to their friends, “They’re just talking in the chairs!” She gives them a wink before heading back inside, closing the door after her. 

As soon as they’re safely alone, Rey looks at Ben, who grins at her sheepishly before explaining, “She may or may not have known about my feelings for you.” Rey giggles, pressing her lips to his once more. This kiss is more prolonged than the first, but it’s still close-lipped and sweet. They’re perfectly content with starting small.

**One Month Later**

Rey’s phone lights up, vibrating on her nightstand with an incoming text. She checks it, reading a message from Ben- “I’m here baby”- and smiling like an idiot. She rushes out of the house, calling to Kaydel and Jannah that she may not be back until the next day. Idling right outside is Ben’s SUV, sleek and black, and Rey runs to it excitedly. As soon as she’s inside and the door is closed, Ben is on her. He cups her jaw and turns her head until she’s facing him, then connects their lips in a searing kiss. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he nips at her bottom lip before suddenly withdrawing and shifting the car into drive, leaving Rey high and dry. She whines at him, disappointed that he cut their kiss off so early.

“It’s our first date, baby,” he says. He has a point: technically, most couples wouldn’t be kissing, _period,_ on the first date, yet here they are. She groans but laments, and Ben chuckles as he steers the car out of her driveway. As soon as they’re on the road, Ben’s hand moves to squeeze her mid-thigh, and her breath hitches at the size of it. She looks so _tiny_ beneath his palm. 

The thought brings on a barrage of insecurities. While this is technically their first date as an official, exclusive couple, they’ve been going out, texting, and getting to know each other over the past month. It had taken Rey two weeks to realize that she was really into him, and another two to properly ask him to be her boyfriend. Just like the start of their relationship, they both didn’t give a fuck about classic gender roles, so, between the two of them, either of them did whatever they felt was appropriate. Sure, guys typically did the asking-out, but Rey can do whatever she damn well pleases, so she had been the one to pop the question (figuratively, of course). 

However, Ben certainly does _not_ know about her sexual preferences. God knows she battles the norm in that department too. While she was more submissive than dominant (the only way in which she abided by any kind of “women are the weaker sex” gender role), she’s a switch if she’s ever heard of one, and, looking at Ben, plenty of naughty ideas come to mind of how she could have this massive man at her mercy and begging for release. At the same time, she can already imagine how amazing it would feel to completely submit herself to him. 

So it suffices to say that she’s kinky. 

She doesn’t _quite_ anticipate a problem there, but, while Ben gives off some serious BDE, she has no idea what his thing is. Maybe he’s a daddy dom, or maybe he gets off to degradation and emasculation, or maybe he’s vanilla as hell. Only time would tell.

Ben parks in a spot near a local tavern. It’s a chill little restaurant with classic bar food and well-priced booze. She appreciates the choice; it’s a nice atmosphere without being too much of a pocket puncher. While Ben is the one to handle interactions with the front of house, he doesn’t try to pull any chivalrous bullshit as they get to their table, and Rey finds herself in a great mood. Good company, good food, and a good gut feeling. What else could she ask for?

Apparently good help. Their waiter looks to be in high school and is really trying to pull out all the stops, but, of course, it turns into blatant sexism. Because what else would happen around Ben and Rey?

“And what can I get for the lady?” he asks Ben. He’s trying to be fancy, but it’s the wrong thing to say around two non-“feminist” feminists. 

Ben shoots him a disapproving look. “The lady can speak for herself. And you can call her ‘miss.’” He smiles encouragingly at her. Definitely not a bottom then; that was some serious dom shit right there. 

The boy turns to her, his face a bright red. While she _is_ ticked off about his comment, she takes mercy on him. “Whiskey sour,” is all she says, promptly turning back to Ben and smiling at him. Their waiter picks up on the cue to leave and scurries off. 

“Did you just do what I think you did?” Ben asks.

Rey can’t help but smirk. “You mean order one of the most traditionally masculine drinks on the menu? You can bet your ass I did.” She crosses her arms over her chest, feeling quite badass. Looking up at Ben, she can see the hunger in his eyes.

“My lady is cruel,” he jokes. She knows he doesn’t mean it and that he’s just strangely proud of her for her under-the-radar comeback. At that, they drop the topic, not at all wanting to be bad customers for their waiter, and from then on, he’s treated just like they would treat any other waiter. They get their drinks and then order. Ben gets a burger while Rey goes for fish and chips, a travesty in America that, somehow, still reminds her of English pubs, despite the lack of authenticity some restaurants have in their versions of the classic dish. 

“Have I told you before that I fucking love your accent?” Ben mentions off-handedly. 

Rey flushes. “I don’t think you have,” she says, bashful.

“Well, I do. Sexy as hell.”

Rey grins at him, and he smiles right back. Their conversation lulls as their food gets to the table, and from then on, it’s all PG. Nothing sexy, nothing risque, all appropriate for a family restaurant. They finish their meals and split the check (thank you very much) before walking back into the car. For a minute, they’re both motionless and silent, but Ben breaks it.

“Rey,” he says, his voice practically a growl. “How much do you know about BDSM?”

She’ll give it to him, he’s straightforward. It’s definitely a ballsy way of approaching the topic. 

“A lot.”

He sighs. “Thank god. Where do you stand on it?”

“I fucking love it. I’m a switch, mostly a sub. Pain is fine; my hard limits are watersports, scat, degradation, and inability to safeword or tap out” She rattles everything off quickly. This isn’t her first rodeo.

Ben nods, taking it all in. “How about you?” she asks, curious about his preferences.

“I’m a dom, but I don’t mind subbing a bit if you want me to. I don’t do pegging, scat, or any kind of non-con. We’re going to have to get a bit more specific if you want to really top me, but most casual stuff is fine. It’s when devices get involved that I get iffy.” He’s very businesslike in his delivery, and she appreciates his transparency. What gets her the most, though, is his flexibility. She can tell he has minimal to no experience subbing, but he’s still so willing to work with her.

“I’m not into super femdommy stuff. I like taking control more than going full dominatrix,” she says. He seems pleased with that and nods.

“Want to go back to my place?” he asks, and she’s momentarily stunned. After all they’ve just covered, who the hell knows what he’s thinking is going to go down tonight.

She’s all of a sudden back in a very sub-like headspace. “Can we keep taking it slow?” she asks, her voice almost pitifully small.

He turns to look at her faster than she thought possible. “Oh baby, of course. We only do what you’re comfortable with,” he coos, bringing a hand up to pet her hair. It’s soothing, and she leans into the contact. 

“Okay,” she murmurs, feeling comfortable and safe. “I don’t have any clothes.” It’s an off-putting realization, but she’s not all that worried. If he lets her, she would love to wear something of his. If not, no big deal. 

“I’ve got you covered.” His voice is steady and sure. She looks at him, and his face is set, determined. He’s in dom mode, and she’s more than happy to let herself sink even more into the beginnings of a subspace. She’ll probably snap out of it once they’re fooling around, but for now it just feels good to be taken care of.

Feminist on the streets, sub in the sheets. It’s ironic, really. Who knew she'd get off on stereotypical gender roles?

Like the drive to the tavern, the trip to Ben’s house is quiet. Classic rock is playing quietly, Ben’s hand is on Rey’s thigh, and hers are wrapped around his wrist and on top of his hand. It’s nice, comfortable. 

However, Ben, apparently, wants to up the ante. He slides his hand higher and farther between her legs. Sucking in a breath, Rey looks at him, and he stays focused on the road while a little smirk plays on his lips. She’s never really been one for exhibitionism, but this is _hot_ . Deciding she wants to play along, Rey spreads her thighs just a little, then rests a hand very purposefully on her right leg. _If he’s not going to do it,_ she thinks, _I will._

Her boldness is noticed. Ben’s eyebrow quirks, and he side-eyes her, wanting to see her expression. She looks smug, like she knows she just pulled something.

“You said you’re a switch, but you didn’t tell me you’re a brat, too,” Ben comments casually.

“Hmm, did I not?” Rey asks, her voice saccharine. She knows he sees straight through her little charade. 

They’re stopped at a red light, so Ben turns to look at her. He shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid you forgot to mention that little detail.” His voice is stern, and she’s getting the feeling that he has a punishment up his sleeve.

The car gets bathed in green light, and Ben focuses back on the road, but his hand also creeps farther up her thigh to where it’s under the skirt of her dress. Rey’s breathing is getting shallow, but it’s nothing compared to the way she reacts to him rubbing his fingers over the crotch of her panties.

“Is there anything you like to be called?” Rey asks. It seems like a nonsequitur, but, in reality, she’s formulating some dirty talk meant to be a TKO. 

“Sir,” Ben says, his voice authoritative. 

“Okay,” Rey replies. She’s really not too picky about how she addresses her partner, but the idea of calling Ben “sir” is enough for her to know her panties just got a bit more soaked. 

They’re silent for a moment, the air charged with sexual tension, and Ben keeps up the rubbing. It feels nice: not enough for her to come from, but enough to _really_ wind her up.

“Sir?” Rey knows she sounds like the epitome of a bottom right now.

Ben glances at her. “Yes, baby?”

“Is my wet little cunt making your cock hard?”

Caught off-guard, Ben blanches before turning bright red. The next time he looks at her, his eyes are dark with desire. He doesn’t respond, opting instead to start rubbing her clit through her undies, fast and hard. Rey squeals, not expecting the sudden simulation, but eventually settles down and lets him have his way with her. 

“Color?” Ben grits, obviously torn between driving and paying attention to Rey.

She understands his question immediately. “Green!” Her voice is quiet and squeaky. Ben nods and increases pressure even more. Head dropping back, Rey closes her eyes and gives in to the pleasure. It feels heavenly, and she can feel the walls of her pussy start to flutter before he suddenly stops.

“Wh--,” she starts, looking at Ben in surprise. She doesn’t understand why he stopped; there’s nothing unusual happening outside the car. When she focuses her gaze on his face and sees his smirk, she whines. He’s teasing her, punishing her by edging her the entire drive home. And she may be a switch, but she’s also a glutton for punishment (at least in the bedroom), so she gives in and accepts the repercussions of her actions. Ben seems satisfied that she’s not going to fight him on this, and so they both keep it up for the remainder of the ride: Ben sets a punishing pace in rubbing her clit until he suddenly stops, Rey whines, they cool down, and it starts all over again. As much as she loves what he’s doing, Rey has to admit that Ben’s fifteen minute-long torture session borders on excessive, though. If it weren’t date one, she would have flipped on him by now, and her hand would be fisted around his cock. He’s lucky she’s letting him get away with this, even if it’s just while they’re in the car.

Once they finally pull up to Ben’s place, a cute little bungalow not far from the house Rey shares with Kaydel and Jannah, they’re both quick to get inside. Ben fumbles with his keys, but she finds it more cute than laughable, giggling at him and smacking his butt playfully. She’s definitely feeling switchy and bratty tonight.

The door finally unlocks, and the pair stumbles into the foyer. Before she even has a chance to take in her surroundings, Rey is being pushed up against the door by Ben, who very quickly captures her lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue quickly plunders hers and thrusts into her mouth, and she’s still in enough of a subspace to be perfectly fine with it. She feels her body relax, held up almost entirely by Ben pressing her against the door. It’s heavenly, really, and she’s absolutely loving it.

When Ben suddenly steps back, Rey nearly collapses, but he responds quickly enough to take her weight again before she falls. Her knees stabilize, and she pushes herself away from him, nodding to reassure him that she’s good to stand. Even though he gets her message, he stays nearby and keeps a hand on her as he leads them through his house. Several times during the very short walk to his bedroom, one of them pushes the other against the wall and initiates a _brutal_ kiss. 

Once they finally get to the master bedroom, Ben throws the door open, and it hits the wall hard enough to dent it. Before Rey even has time to think, he’s hoisted her up into his arms. He takes a couple steps into the room, then throws her onto the bed. Squealing, Rey fists his duvet to cushion her fall. Ben is on her only seconds later, his weight pressing her into the mattress as he fucks her mouth with his tongue. Little groans repeatedly escape her mouth, and she begins to writhe under him. Eventually, she pulls her feet out from where they were pinned under his shins and wraps her thighs around her hips. In this position, the hard bulge of his cock slots perfectly between her thighs, stimulating her clit in a way that makes her toes curl. 

After a minute, Ben pulls off her. “Can I tie you up?” he asks, huffing. 

She nods quickly, but clarifies, “I have to be able to safeword. You can’t put your cock in my mouth.”

“Can I kiss you?” He’s an attentive dom for sure, making sure her limits are clearly set before they start bringing in BDSM.

Her eyes flutter open, and she chews on her lip. “I guess, yeah. Not too hard though, I want to be able to pull back.”

“You got it, babygirl,” he says before slotting his lips over hers once more. This time. he grabs one of her hands and pins it above her head. She eagerly throws her other hand up, letting him grip it, too. Her thoughts are completely clouded with arousal; between the pet name, restraining of her hands, and grinding of his cock, she’s throbbing in anticipation for when they actually take their clothes off.

Once more, he pulls back. “What are you good with happening tonight?”

Rey shakes her head a little, urging the fog in her mind to clear enough for her to answer. “Right now? Hands and mouth. Ask me again later,” she says, silencing his chuckle with her mouth. They restart their languid grinding, and Ben allows it to continue for a few minutes before he suddenly sits back on his haunches.

“Up,” he commands. Rey pushes herself into a sitting position, but Ben isn’t satisfied. He points off of the bed, and she gets off the bed to stand. Ben turns until his legs hang off the side, then leans back on his elbows. Rey isn’t quite sure what he’s getting at, but there’s not much that could happen that she wouldn’t be ecstatic about.

Ben narrows his eyes, appraising her. He cocks his head. “Strip.” When she hurriedly tugs at the bottom of her dress, he tuts, which halts her motions and draws her attention back to him. “ _Slowly_ ,” he says, and it sounds almost like a growl. _Oh, so he wants a striptease. Game fucking on._

Rey bats her eyelashes as her hands land on her thighs. She runs them upward, pulling the skirt of her dress up just a bit, and lands them on her tits. A few years ago, she would have done anything in her power to draw his attention away from her small breasts, but since a brief stint in a gentleman’s club, she’s grown to love her body in all its petiteness. Sure, the attention of the club’s patrons helped, but it was a lot of self-help work outside of her nightly gig, and she did it more for herself than anyone else.

She kneads her tits, moaning softly, before she delicately knocks one of the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Maintaining what she hopes is an innocent-looking expression, she pushes the other until it also falls. Then, she takes the top of her dress between her fingers and slowly peels it down until her breasts are on full display. Ben lets out a low groan at the sight, and she smiles at his reaction. She turns around, taking a few steps towards his wall, hips swaying and heels kicking off the ground, before she props her hands against the wall across from him and bends over. Arching her back, she looks over her shoulders as the skirt of her dress falls into the curve of her back, fully exposing her ass and panties to him. The look in his eyes is pure sin, hungry and aroused. 

Encouraged, she dropped into a squat, her back still arched to keep her ass pushed out towards him. She turns and drops to her knees, crawling back towards Ben on her hands and knees. As she approaches, he pushes himself off his elbows and bends over so his chest is pressed to his thighs. Rey stops once she’s between his legs, sitting on her heels and tilting her head up so that the tip of her nose brushes against Ben’s. They look at each other intensely for a minute before his hand darts out to grip her chin and crash her lips against his. Their kiss is pure passion, teeth and tongues and moans. Ben thrusts his tongue into her mouth one last time before he pulls back.

“Go on,” he commands, leaning back once more.

Rey looks at him under her lashes. “Yes, sir.” She puts her hands on his knees and pushes herself up so she’s standing. Sliding her hands up his thighs, she pushes her bare chest towards him, watching his eyes fixate on the pink peaks of her nipples. Before totally pushing away, she runs her hands up his chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling just hard enough to draw a groan out of him. Finally, she stands up fully and takes a step back. She starts swaying her hips and again runs her hands up her body before reaching for the hem of her dress. Her hips still moving, she pulls the skirt up her body until it’s fully off her body, leaving her in only lacy green panties. The deep emerald color contrasts beautifully against her golden skin and brings out the green in her eyes, and she knows it. It was another thing she had learned by working at the club: how to buy lingerie that made her look sexy as hell (a skill she mostly uses to satisfy herself, though she _had_ gone out to buy a few new pairs of panties and a bralette once she and Ben had finalized their date). 

“Fuck, baby,” Ben moans, his voice deeper and scratchier with arousal.

Rey bats her eyes. “Do you like them, sir?” She runs a finger just under the waistline.

“I like _you_ , sweetheart. The panties are pretty, but _you_ …” he trails off. Though she’s perfectly confident in herself, the compliment still makes her blush. 

When Ben moves to pull off his t-shirt, Rey halts him with a hand on his chest. Grabbing his forearms, she pulls him up to stand in front of her. Stepping towards the bed and switching their positions, Rey sits on the edge of the bed and smiles at him encouragingly.

“Your turn,” she murmurs. Winking at him, she grins, excited to see what he came up with. However, when his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline, she becomes less sure of her role reversal. 

Ben hums. “I’ve, uh, never done this before,” he confesses. 

“I can help!” Rey chirps, excited to teach.

He cocks an eyebrow. “How experienced are you?”

Giggling, Rey confesses, “I’m a professional, actually.” She figures he would be fine with her past work, but it’s still a leap of faith to tell him.

“You work…?” Ben starts, unsure of how to ask. She finds his attention to being inoffensive incredibly endearing.

Taking mercy on him, she cuts him off. “I worked in a club junior and senior year of college, plus a couple years after that.”

Ben nods, processing her answer. “Alright, cool. I trust you. How do I start?”

“What makes you feel sexy?” He’s slow to answer, so she tries a different strategy. “What’s your favorite part of your body?”

He takes a minute to think before answering. “My chest and my arms, probably.”

Nodding, Rey tells him, “So take your shirt off first, slowly, then show off. Whatever you’re comfortable with, babe.”

“Okay,” Ben says, sounding slightly apprehensive but not opposed.

Suddenly thinking of something, Rey asks, “Do you want some music?” Ben shakes his head, taking a few steps back and fixing her with a smouldering stare.

He stands with his feet apart, strong and confident. When he reaches for the neckline of his tee, Rey’s confused as to how he’s planning on taking it off, but when he pulls out instead of up, she catches on. She swears, her breathing coming to a halt when the fabric tears, ripping open to reveal his collarbone, his pecs, the dip of his sternum, then his stomach, abs, and the hair trailing from his navel to the waistline of his pants. Once the fabric is hanging loose at his sides, she sees the chiseled dip of his hips, a small feature she’s always secretly loved in guys. He pushes the shirt off his shoulders, taking it in one hand and forcefully whipping it off. The snap of the fabric and the dominance of the move draws a shaky inhale from Rey.

Strutting forward, Ben maintains eye contact with her as his hands come down to hold her thighs. He wrenches them apart and pulls her down so that her ass is right at the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, he grinds his clothed erection into her panty-covered cunt and leaves open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. Finally, he trails his mouth down to her tits, where he licks at her nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling harshly. 

Rey lets out a cry, and when his eyes meet hers and his brow arches, she clarifies, “Green!” which encourages Ben to continue. He keeps a steady rhythm with his hips while he licks and kisses her tits. It’s quite possibly the most erotic thing Rey’s ever experienced, and neither of them are even fully naked yet.

Taking an abrupt step back, Ben goes to unbutton his jeans, then slowly pulls down the zipper. He pulls the pants open so she can see his boxer briefs before toeing off his shoes and socks. Finally, he shucks off the denim and struts back towards her, looking like an Adonis. He was right, his chest and arms are chiseled and godlike, but his thighs are carved out of marble and his dick looks downright huge, as far as she can tell. To show her appreciation, Rey drops her thighs open and rubs at her clit through her panties, running her eyes up and down his body.

His eyes catch the movement immediately. “Yeah, babygirl? Do I make you wet?”

“Yes, sir,” she whines, her voice high-pitched and needy. She slips her hand under her panties to where it’s hidden from his view, but her movements are still obvious despite the low lighting. His eyes are still fixed between her legs as he palms at his cock over his underwear. 

Rey lets their fun continue for a bit before she grows impatient, so she crawls backwards farther onto the bed and makes grabby hands, urging him to join her. He, however, shakes his head, instead leaning forward to slip a finger under the hem of her panties and snap them against her skin. 

“These come off first,” he insists. Rey arches a brow.

“Then so do these,” she says and reaches a toe out to rub at the fabric of his boxers on his thigh. Ben grumbles lightheartedly but nods. They each peel off their respective underwear before Rey opens her legs, putting her pussy on full display for Ben, who stands in front of her with his cock bobbing between his legs, hard and long. 

Ben kneels on the bed and crawls towards her, stopping between her legs. He flattens himself against the bed, his cock pointing up. Her breath catching, Rey widens her eyes as she catches his intent.

Ben looks up at her, his eyes hooded. “Such a pretty cunt,” he murmurs, “so wet and pink. You want me so badly, don’t you baby?” Rey can’t formulate words, she can only nod frantically. Settling his head right near her pussy, close enough that Rey can feel his breath against her labia, he looks up before touching her. “Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Rey squeaks, anticipating his mouth on her. Ben nods, ducking down to focus on her cunt. Pulling apart her pussy lips, he uses the tip of his tongue to trace along her folds, trailing circles around her clit and hole without touching them directly. Pent up from the car ride and their activities since, Rey squirms in his grip, which only succeeds in making him lock an arm around her hip to push her pelvis into the bed. As punishment for her writhing, Ben pulls back, choosing instead to nip at her folds. She squeals, silently thanking him for not making her stay quiet. Returning to his gentle licking, Ben thrusts his tongue into her then smooths it up to her clit, where he flicks it gently as she moans. Switching tactics, he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses all over her sex, licking as if he were kissing her mouth, and Rey finds herself grinding her hips towards him without thinking. His arm tightens once more around her hips, bringing her desperate undulations to a stop.

“Sir please,” she whines, desperately close to coming.

Knowing it will drive her crazy, Ben takes his mouth off of her to respond. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Rey wails, teetering right on the edge of a climax that’s looking more and more unachievable as the time without his mouth on her cunt lengthens. “Make me cum! Please, sir, I’ll be so good. So good for you, please just let me, let my sweet little cunt cum for you and then I’ll suck your cock until you cum down my throat harder than you ever-- oh!” His lips latching on to her clit cuts her off, and he starts an all-out assault on the little bundle of nerves as her voice gives out. He sucks gently, slipping a finger into her cunt and curling it up to rub at her g-spot. Never before has Rey experienced so much pleasure during her first experience with a person, and between that and her recent dry spell, she feels herself hurling towards her orgasm at an alarming and, frankly, embarrassing pace.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Ben! I’m gonna cum, sir, I’m gonna-- ngh-- so good, please, I--,” she cuts off as her pleasure blinds her, stars bursting behind her eyelids and back bowing as her climax crashes over her, taking control of her body for a few blissful moments. Rey can feel her legs shaking against Ben’s shoulders, and his tongue eases up on her pussy until it’s laving softly over her folds. As her breathing finally slows, she props herself up on her elbows and looks down at Ben, whose head is still between her legs. Feeling a bit overstimulated, she pulls at his hair, drawing his head back. She folds over herself so that she can claim his lips in a hungry, greedy kiss, reveling in the taste of herself on his tongue.

Pulling back, she looks at Ben with a glazed expression. “Please let me taste you, sir. I’ll make you feel so good,” she promises.

“Yeah, baby? You wanna make me feel good? You wanna suck on my cock and swallow all my cum?” he goads. Rey, reduced to a puddle of arousal, can only nod and whine. “You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you? Gonna take me all the way to the back of your throat till you gag on my cock.”

A high-pitched moan rips from Rey’s chest. “Yes, sir, I’ll be so good, I’ll take you so well. Please just let me, please fuck my mouth, please sir,” she begs desperately, her hands reaching for where his cock is pressed into the bed between her legs. 

“Okay, babygirl,” Ben soothes. “Move for me, sweetheart, so I can lay down.” Eager to obey, Rey scrambles onto her knees and moves towards the edge of the bed. Smirking, Ben takes the spot where she had been laying and reclines until his torso is propped up by his elbows. As soon as he’s situated, she crawls between his legs, planting her hands on each of his thighs and lowering herself onto her belly. She gingerly takes his hard cock in her fist, holding it lightly as she traces the veins with her fingertips. When she looks up at Ben, his pupils are blown and eyes are hooded as his chest heaves. He nods encouragingly, so she sticks her tongue out lazily and guides his cock towards her mouth, rubbing the flared head on the flat of her tongue. Laying sweet little kitten licks on the tip of his dick, Rey blinks at him from under her lashes, her lips curling into a cocky smile. Not quite done teasing him, she takes only a bit of him into her mouth, suckling at it while refusing to swallow any more. Ben’s brows furrow, and he bites his lip in arousal. A quiet giggle escapes Rey, and his eyes fly back open to fix her with a lovingly chasting glare. 

Becoming impatient, Ben thrusts his hips upwards so more of his shaft is forced between her lips. She’s perfectly fine with it, but feels the need to clarify, so she pulls off.

“Double tap if I want to stop, okay?” she says, fixing him with a serious look.

His gaze softens. “Of course, baby,” he says soothingly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear and then smoothing a hand over the crown of her head. She smiles at him dreamily, dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock. Taking the opportunity, she speaks up.

“You have such a pretty cock, sir,” she murmurs, keeping her eyes trained on his face. The strangled groan that escapes him encourages her to keep talking. “Gonna split me open with your fat dick. So big and hard. I love it, sir, I love your cock,” she moans.

Ben’s eyes are closed again and his chest is heaving with heavy, quick breaths. “Take it then, babygirl. Take that cock down your throat, in your pretty little mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathes before sucking the tip back into her mouth. This time, she slackens her jaw and, in one take, swallows as much of his cock as she can. For her first try, it’s not bad, and her lips end up meeting her fist where it’s wrapped around the base of his dick. Easing back up, Rey breathes deeply through her nose and blinks away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes from when his cock brushed against the back of her throat. She takes him deep again, this time purposefully letting her gag reflex constrict her throat around his shaft. This catches him by surprise and draws a shout from Ben that turns into a long, low moan. Rey returns his moan, hoping the vibrations drive him even more crazy. It seems she’s successful, judging by the sharp thrust of his hips that lodges his cock deeper in her throat. Wanting to encourage him to fuck her mouth, she bobs her head on his cock and reaches a hand up to grab his wrist where it lays on the bed and place it on the back of her skull. He takes the bait and starts shallowly bucking into her mouth while using his hand to keep her head held where he wants it to be. 

Though she’s never really told anyone, Rey loves the feeling of being used, so she lets herself succumb to Ben’s will as he pins her in place and thrusts into her mouth. Her mouth and throat slack, Rey runs her tongue along the base of his cock and moans to intensify the sensations around him, causing the speed of his thrusts to pick up and his moans to become more frequent. It seems that as he reaches his peak, Ben becomes more vocal, judging by his groaning and babbling.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Take it. Take that cock. Suck it for me, sweetheart. Look at those pretty lips stretched around me. You look so good, babygirl. Take it deeper for me, babe. All the way… _There_ you go. Oh yeah, fuck, _shit_ , yesss…” His words trailed off, but his moaning got louder. Taking the hint, Rey sucked harder at him until he spoke up again. “I’m gonna cum, baby. Gonna blow my load deep in your throat. Oh-- oh, fuck-- Fuck!” The salty taste of his cum exploded on the back of her tongue, and she moaned around his cock to extend his orgasm. His hips gave a last few snaps towards her mouth before he stilled, his hands still knotted in her hair and his chest heaving. 

Rey pulled off, letting his spent cock fall from her mouth. “Was that good, sir?” she asked, craving praise. With her words, Ben perked up a bit.

“So good, babygirl. Fuck, so good. Haven’t cum that hard in ages…” he sighed, a contented smile crossing his features. Rey felt her lips curl into a matching smile as she crawled up to lay on top of him. She interlocked her fingers and laid her hands on his sternum, propping her chin on top of them. Watching Ben, she saw as he gradually came down from his high. After a minute, his eyes opened and his breathing slowed. 

“Get up for me, baby,” he instructed. She obeyed, moving to stand beside the bed. Following her, Ben pulled at his duvet, dragging it and his sheets backwards before he crawled back into the bed. He held the covers up and motioned for her to join him, so she curled up against him, the little spoon to his big spoon. 

Ben nuzzled her shoulder gently. “Will you stay with me tonight, sweetheart?” he asked.

Humming happily, she responded, “Of course, sir.”

“We’re done fucking, baby. No need to call me sir anymore,” he assured her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, pleased with his immediate willingness to drop the power play. “Thank you,” she mumbled, her voice muffled as she pressed a kiss into his shoulder. A small smile gracing his features, Ben wrapped his arms tighter around her torso and pulled her against him. He pressed soft kisses to her head before relaxing, his breathing slowing with her as they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3 i'm thinking about adding a second chapter that's got more dom!rey, so if you want to see that, tell me!
> 
> find me on twitter @riasshorts! i've got a text/twitter fic called "journey to the center of my heart" going on right now


End file.
